


Freedom

by Haerel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haerel/pseuds/Haerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merope Gaunt in five words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Bitter.  
It was an ugly taste in her mouth that she couldn't wash out no matter how hard she tried. It was that dark, suffocating feeling that wrapped itself around her, tightening and tightening until she could no longer breathe.  
Jealousy.  
It was that monster that reared from inside her. " _She's not even that pretty. Her nose is quite crooked if you looked long enough._ "  
Hate.  
It was her father and brother always shouting at her, always threatening. They'd never loved her; she never loved them. They were no family.  
Trapped.  
It was her life. Her meaningless existence. But she can't take it anymore. She can't- she won't die like this.  
Escape.  
It was her one chance. _He_ was that chance. She won't let her freedom slip away.


End file.
